


Charles/Erik Double Mega Fanmix

by seussian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are 72 tracks from the past 50 years that, to me, capture Charles and Erik’s personalities and points of view. This isn’t so much a progression or an evolution of one character’s musical taste so much as a static character represented by the music of any given decade. Poor Erik’s particular brand of existential angst wasn’t completely understood until the mid-90s when angry, moody alt-rock took over the universe, so his mix includes a lot of vicious lyrical cynicism, experimental guitar, and synth-heavy overly-dramatic power anthems. Charles, though. Charles hasn’t been properly understood by music since John Lennon was killed, but he still digs an upbeat love song or a groovy pop jam about togetherness and partying with your friends. And when they listen to songs that remind them of each other? In a word: perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles

**Charles Xavier, aka Professor X:** zip file @ [sendspace (192.98MB)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/sc5bwz)  


 

**Charles**

**For What It’s Worth - Buffalo Springfield - 1967**

_There's battle lines being drawn, nobody's right if everybody's wrong_

_Young people speaking their minds_

_Getting so much resistance from behind_

 

_I think it's time we stop, hey, what's that sound?_

_Everybody look what's going down_

 

**All You Need is Love - The Beatles - 1967**

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

 

**With a Little Help From My Friends - Joe Cocker - 1967**

_(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)_

_I'm certain it happens all the time, yeah_

_(What do you see when you turn out the light?)_

_I can't tell you, but it sure feels like mine, now_

 

**Piece of My Heart - Janis Joplin - 1968**

_You're out on the streets lookin' good_

_And baby deep down in your heart_

_I guess you know that it ain't right_

_Never never never never never never Hear me when I cry, cry, cry, cry_

_Baby I cry all the time_

_Each time I tell myself that I well I can't stand the pain_

_But when you hold me in your arms I'm singing once again_

 

**Everyday People - Sly and the Family Stone - 1968**

_I am no better and neither are you_

_We're all the same whatever we do_

_You love me you hate me_

_You know me and then_

_You can't figure out the bag I'm in_

_I am everyday people_

 

**Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles - 1969**

_Little darling_

_I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been clear_

 

**He Ain't Heavy, He’s My Brother - The Hollies - 1969**

_If I'm laden, at all_

_I'm laden, with sadness_

_That everyone's heart_

_Isn't filled with the gladness_

_Of love for one another_

 

**Let It Be - The Beatles - 1970**

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

 

**What’s Going On - Marvin Gaye - 1971**

_You see, war is not the answer_

_For only love can conquer hate_

_You know we've got to find a way_

_To bring some lovin' here today_

 

**Imagine - John Lennon - 1971**

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

 

**Lean on Me - Bill Withers - 1972**

_Please!_

_swallow your pride_

_if I have things_

_you need to borrow_

_for no one can fill_

_those of your needs_

_that you wont let show_

 

**Tell Me Something Good - Rufus feat.Chaka Khan - 1974**

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside_

_I got something that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire_

_You refuse to put anything before your pride_

_I got something that will knock all your pride aside_

**Somebody to Love - Queen - 1976**

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)_

_I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright)_

_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

 

**Roll With the Changes - REO Speedwagon - 1978**

_My cup is on the table_

_Our love is spilling_

_Waiting here for you to_

_Take and drink of_

_So if you're tired of the_

_Same old story_

_Turn some pages_

_I'll be here when you are ready_

_To roll with the changes_

 

**Baby Hold On - Eddie Money - 1978**

_You know the future's lookin' brighter_

_Every morning' when i get up_

_Don't be thinkin' 'bout what's not enough,now baby_

_Just be thinkin' 'bout what we got_

_think of all my love, now_

_I'm gonna give you all I got_

 

**Train in Vain - The Clash - 1980**

_All the times when we were close_

_I'll remember these things the most_

_I see all my dreams come tumbling down_

_I can't be happy without you around_

_So all alone I keep the wolves at bay_

_And there is only one thing that I can say_

_You didn't stand by me, no, not at all_

_You didn't stand by me, no way_

 

**Controversy - Prince - 1981**

_Do I believe in God, do I believe in me?_

_Some people wanna die, so they can be free_

_I said life is just a game, we're all just the same_

_(Do you wanna play?)_

 

**Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson - 1988**

_I've been a victim of,_

_A selfish kinda love,_

_It's time that I realize,_

_There are some with no home,_

_Not a nickel to loan,_

_Could it be really me pretending that they're not alone._

 

**A Little Respect - Erasure - 1988**

_And if I should falter would you open your arms out to me_

_We can make love not war_

_And live at peace with our hearts_

_I'm so in love with you, I'll be forever blue_

_What religion or reason_

_Could drive a man to forsake his lover_

 

**Send Me on My Way - Rusted Root - 1994**

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_I may see you, I may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

_Well pick me up with golden hands_

_Oh may see you, Oh may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

 

**The Winner - Coolio - 1996**

_you can do anything that you want to do_

_all you got to do is to put your brain into it_

_take your time and educate your mind and_

_in the long run I'm sure you'll find that_

_if you walk the walk you can talk the talk_

_but don't wait too long cuz life is short_

_and remember, no matter what they tellin' you_

_if you try, you can be a winner too_

 

**Everything is Everything - Lauryn Hill - 1998**

_Now everything, is everything_

_What is meant to be, will be_

_After winter, must come spring_

_Change, it comes eventually_

 

**Proud - Heather Small - 2000**

_Still so many answers I don't know (there are so many answers)_

_Realise that to question is how we grow (to question is to grow)_

_So I step out of the ordinary_

_I can feel my soul ascending_

_I'm on my way_

_Can't stop me now_

_And you can do the same_

 

**Crash & Burn - Savage Garden - 2000**

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

 

**Fallin’ - Alicia Keys - 2001**

_Oh, oh, I never felt this way_

_How do you give me so much pleasure_

_And cause me so much pain_

_Just when I think_

_I’ve taken more than would a fool_

_I start fallin' back in love with you_

 

**Just Like a Pill - P!nk - 2002**

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_

_This must be a bad trip_

_All of the other pills they were different_

_Maybe I should get some help_

 

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne - 2006**

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

 

**Fidelity - Regina Spektor - 2006**

_I hear in my mind_

_All of these voices_

_I hear in my mind_

_All of these words_

_I hear in my mind_

_All of this music_

_And it breaks my heart_

 

**Better People - India Arie - 2006**

_These problems tend to strive off the sky (yeah)_

_Listen to Mahatma Ghandi's words_

_Be the change you want to see in the world_

_Start with yourself and healing will multiply_

 

**Ain’t No Other Man - Christina Aguilera - 2006**

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

 

**Streetcorner Symphony - Rob Thomas - 2006**

_Come on over_

_Down to the corner_

_My sisters and my brothers of every different color_

_Don't you feel that sunshine telling you to hold tight_

_Things will be alright_

 

**Radioactive - Kings of Leon - 2010**

_It's in the water_

_It's in the story of where you came from_

_The sons and daughters_

_In all their glory its gonna shape them_

_And when they clash and come together_

_And start rising_

_Just drink the water where you came from_

_Where you came from_

 

**Seven Nation Army - Ben L’Oncle - 2010**

_Don't wanna hear about it, every single one's got a story to tell._

_Everyone knows about it_

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell._

_And if I catch it coming back my way, I'm gonna serve it to you, yeah._

_And that ain't what you wanna hear, but that's what I'll do._

_And a feeling coming from my bones says "find a home"_

 

**Some Nights - Fun - 2012**

_Some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_

 

**Still Into You - Paramore - 2013**

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

 

**The Wire - Haim - 2013**

_You know there's no rhyme or reason_

_for the way you turned out to be_

_I didn't go and try to change my mind._

_not intentionally_

_I know it's hard to hear me say it_

_but I can't bear to stay_

 


	2. Erik

**Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto: zip file @[sendspace (183.64MB)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/gtspl9)**

** Erik **

**You Really Got Me - The Kinks - 1964**

_See, don't ever set me free_

_I always wanna be by your side_

 

**Paint It, Black - The Rolling Stones - 1966**

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

 

**I Had Too Much to Dream - The Electric Prunes - 1966**

_The room was empty as I staggered from my bed_

_I could not bear the image racing through my head_

_You were so real that I could feel your eagerness_

_And when you raised your lips for me to kiss_

_Came the dawn_

_And you were gone_

 

**All Along the Watchtower - Jimi Hendrix - 1968**

_No reason to get excited,_

_the thief he kindly spoke,_

_there aren't many here among us,_

_who feel that life is but a joke,_

_but you and I, we've been through that,_

_and this is not our fate_

 

**Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin - 1970**

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow_

_Hammer of the gods_

_Will drive our ships to new land_

_To fight the horde, sing and cry_

_Valhalla, I am coming_

 

**Long as I Can See the Light - Creedence Clearwater Revival - 1970**

_Put a candle in the window,_

_'Cause I feel I've got to move._

_Though I'm going, going,_

_I'll be coming home soon,_

_'Long as I can see the light._

 

**Cry Baby - Janis Joplin - 1971**

_Don't you know, honey,_

_Ain't nobody ever gonna love you_

_The way I try to do ?_

_Who'll take all your pain,_

_Honey, your heartache, too ?_

_And if you need me, you know_

_That I'll always be around if you ever want me_

_Come on and cry, cry baby_

 

**I Need Somebody - Iggy Pop and the Stooges - 1973**

_Well I was trying to leave this signal_

_In a fury and it is too strong_

_Yea I got my reputation_

_Write me anyway, not too long_

 

**We Are the Champions - Queen - 1977**

_but it's been no bed of roses_

_no pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before_

_the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_(And we mean to go on, and on, and on, and on)_

 

**The Guns of Brixton - The Clash - 1979**

_When they kick at your front door, how are you gonna come_

_With your hands on your head or on the trigger of your gun_

 

**Bad Reputation - Joan Jett - 1981**

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble_

_There's no communication_

_An' everyone can say_

_What they want to say_

_It never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care_

_'Bout a bad reputation anyway_

 

**Question of Lust - Depeche Mode - 1986**

_It's a question of lust_

_It's a question of trust_

_It's a question of not letting_

_What we've built up_

_Crumble to dust_

_It is all of these things and more_

_That keep us together_

 

**Head Like a Hole - Nine Inch Nails - 1990**

_Head like a hole_

_Black as your soul_

_I'd rather die than give you control_

_Bow down before the one you serve_

_You're going to get what you deserve_

 

**Come as You Are - Nirvana - 1992**

_Come as you are, as you were,_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late._

_Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory_

 

**Walk - Pantera - 1992**

_Is there no standard anymore?_

_What it takes, who I am, where I've been, belong._

_You can't be something you're not._

_Be yourself, by yourself, stay away from me._

_A lesson learned in life, known from the dawn of time._

 

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails - 1994**

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

 

**Zero - The Smashing Pumpkins - 1995**

_Emptiness is loneliness_

_And loneliness is cleanliness_

_And cleanliness is godliness_

_And God is empty just like me_

 

**#1 Crush - Garbage - 1996**

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

_You're just like me_

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me_

_And I can never be ignored_

 

**Your Woman - White Town - 1997**

_When I saw my best friend yesterday,_

_She said she never liked you from the start,_

_Well me, I wish that I could claim the same,_

_But you always knew you held my heart._

_And you're such a charming, handsome man,_

_Now I think I finally understand,_

_Is it in your genes, I don't know,_

_But I'll soon find out, that's for sure_

 

**The Everlasting Gaze - The Smashing Pumpkins - 1999**

_You always find a way_

_And through it all_

_Into us all, you move_

_Forgotten touch, forbidden thought_

_We can never have enough_

 

**-Human - Metallica - 1999**

_Barely breathing_

_Minus Human_

_Please squeeze the world and drip it down my throat again_

 

**Bodies - Drowning Pool - 2001**

_Skin against skin blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here_

_Driven by hate consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

 

**Baby’s Got a Temper - Prodigy - 2002**

_You can see me do another parallel_

_Better bow down you’re not worthy_

_(Hey get off my planet, Yeah)_

_Last time I'll be your prisoner_

_No name no number_

 

**Going Under - Evanescence - 2003**

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

 

**I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace - 2003**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

 

**Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes - 2003**

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

 

**Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars - 2005**

_I would of kept you forever,_

_but we had to sever._

_It ended for both of us faster than a--_

_Kill off this thinking,_

_it's starting to sink in._

_I'm losing control now,_

_and without you,_

_I can finally see._

 

**Genesis - Justice - 2007**

_Instrumental_

**U.R.A. Fever - The Kills - 2008**

_You are a fever_

_You are a fever_

_You ain't born typical_

 

**Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon - 2008**

_If it's not forever_

_If it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

 

**Outta My Head (Ay Ya Ya) - 2008**

_All your opinions keep 'em to yourself_

_Just let me think so I can hear myself_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

_if I could just go solo, take the day off?_

_I'd be alright if you would leave me to it,_

_back the fuck off_

 

**Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs - 2009**

_Glitter on the wet streets_

_Silver over everything_

_The river's all wet_

_You're all cold_

_Dripping with alchemy_

_Shiver stop shivering_

_The glitter's all wet_

_You're all chrome_

 

**Uprising - Muse - 2009**

_Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_

_You know that their time's coming to an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

 

**Drumming Song - Florence + The Machine - 2009**

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_and gets louder and louder_

_it fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

 

**Iron - Woodkid - 2013**

_The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,_

_The thunder of the drums dictates_

_The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's_

_The rising of the horns, ahead_

 

**Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys - 2013**

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open_

_and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

_I'm sorry to interrupt._

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_


End file.
